This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Various systems exist to warn drivers of obstacles and hazards. While current systems are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. The present teachings provide improved driver warning systems that advantageously establish a danger zone and notify drivers of the danger zone.